1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal cages. More particularly, the present invention provides an animal cage having a shape capable of rolling movement such that an animal housed within the cage may rotate the cage for movement.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Animal cages as known in the art generally include cubical shapes of varying sizes and varying construction. Cages are often mounted in mobile or fixed racks, or are suspended in rows along room walls. Animals housed within such cages are unable to move the cage on their own initiative and therefore can change position only within the confines of the cage. The interaction of the animal with its environment is thus restricted as is its ability to interact with other animals.
Much effort has been expended in attempts to develop ways to improve the comfort of the animal or to provide stimuli for the animal in captivity. Standards have been published providing minimum floor area and cage height based upon the weight of the animal or the body length. These standards are generally the minimum required and are considered by many to be insufficient for animal well-being. Recently, new federal legislation has been proposed to improve the standards for housing research animals. Such standards are an attempt to improve the psychological well-being and physiological well-being of caged animals.
Whenever a new animal is added to an existing group of animals, it is often desirable that the newcomer be introduced and socialized with the group prior to unrestricted involvement with the group. Oftentimes when an animal is added to a group without prior socialization, it may be injured by attacks from members of the group. It is thus desirable for the safety of new animals to allow interaction and socialization by the new animal to allow assimilation into an existing group. Prior attempts to resolve this problem have been largely unsuccessful because placement of an animal in an immovable cage does not readily allow for social interaction by the new animal with members of the group.
When of necessity or for research reasons, animals must be individually caged, it is desirable that the animal be allowed as much socialization with other animals and interaction with its environment as possible. While the animals may not be able to be housed together, much psychological benefit is derived from close approximation and socialization with other animals. Such other animals may include animals of its own kind or other animals, including humans. With previously known cages, such interaction is minimally effective because the animal is not free to move toward and away from other animals and must remain where its cage is located.
In the particular case of primates used in research, attention has been focused by the public and the scientific community on the treatment and housing of these animals. Given the biological proximity of primates to humans and the limited numbers of certain species, the psychological and physiological health of these animals is of great concern.
There is thus a need for an animal cage which addresses the psychological and physiological well-being of the animal by allowing it to move the cage for socialization and exercise. There is a need for such an animal cage which provides effective protection and housing for the animal and which allows the animal to gain the benefits of social and environmental stimulation.